


Hold My Hand

by DreamSomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSomnia/pseuds/DreamSomnia
Summary: In which a shy Gahyeon just wants to hold Dami's hand.CROSS POSTED ONTO AFF Username on there is Dreamsomnia





	Hold My Hand

It had been a month since Gahyeon and Dami had started dating, and they were both extremely happy with their relationship. After all, before Dami had asked Gahyeon to be her girlfriend they had had feelings for each other for at least a year.

However for Gahyeon there was something missing. It wasn’t that she was unhappy, quite the opposite. She was beyond happy with Dami, but there was something that she wanted to do with the older girl that they had yet to do. They had done most of the typical displays of affection; they hugged and had even kissed a few times – although Gahyeon was still a little too shy to kiss in public. Despite this there was something else Gahyeon wanted to do, she was too shy to admit it but what she really wanted to do was hold Dami’s hand. The younger girl didn’t understand why she was so shy to ask to do it, after all they had kissed; but it was driving her insane.

‘That’s it!’ She thought to herself. ‘Today I’m going to hold Dami’s hand.’  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was a typical Saturday evening which meant it was date night for Dami and Gahyeon. They had both decided that they would go for a walk around town to get some snacks, and then they would watch a movie at Dami’s place and they had agreed that Gahyeon could stay over for the night. When Dami had suggested that Gahyeon couldn’t help but grin, it was the perfect opportunity for Gahyeon to put her plan into action, and hope that Dami would get the hint.

“Are you ready to go babe?” Dami smiled as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl, embracing her in a hug.

“I can’t walk if you keep hugging me,” Gahyeon giggled hugging the older girl back.

“Aww, but I love having you in my arms.” Dami pouted.

Gahyeon didn’t respond to this, instead she just felt a light blush taint her cheeks as she smiled at the ground shyly. Dami smiled at this and gently tilted Gahyeon’s head up so that she could give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s go baby,” Dami grinned as she opened the door and allowed Gahyeon to exit first.

The walk to the store was quiet mostly because Gahyeon was stuck in her thoughts, she knew that if she didn’t act fast she’d probably lose this golden opportunity to hold the older girls hand but she was still a little too shy... That was until she felt her hand brush against Dami’s. Gahyeon looked down and noticed how close their hands were as she had subconsciously walked closer towards the older girl. Gahyeon smiled to herself. 

‘Maybe this will work after all.’ She thought to herself.

It didn’t.

Despite the fact that their hands had brushed together the entire walk to the store, Dami still hadn’t her hand in her own. Gahyeon sighed. How oblivious could Dami really be? She asked herself.

“What snacks would you like?” The older girl asked Gahyeon.

“Popcorn, of course!” Gahyeon grinned. “Here I’ll get it.” 

Gahyeon reached to grab the popcorn however she froze when she felt Dami’s hand clasp the top of her hand. She bit her lip when she felt Dami softly squeeze her hand, and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks when Dami placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

“Baby,” Dami whispered. “If you want to hold my hand, all you have to do is ask.”

Gahyeon blinked. “I...” She didn’t know what to say, she felt slightly embarrassed for not having the confidence to ask her girlfriend for that simple display of affection.

“It’s okay,” Dami gently kissed her girlfriends forehead. “I wanted to hold your hand too.”

The girl’s went to the checkout and paid for their drinks and snacks, both of them had wide grins across their face. Once they paid they left the store hand in hand.

“Baby, I want to hold your hand properly,” Dami let go of Gahyeon’s hand which made the younger girl pout in confusion. “I want to do this,” Dami gently reached for the other girls hand and interlocked their fingers.

Gahyeon couldn’t help the blush that was moving across her cheeks. She gently squeezed Dami’s hand. “I love you, Yoobin.” She smiled shyly at the older girl.

“I love you too, Gahyeon,” Dami kissed the girl’s cheek.

And with that the girls headed back to Dami’s house, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
CC – https://curiouscat.me/DreamS0mnia  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/DreamS0mnia


End file.
